


Just the Two of Us

by AlmeAlastrada



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Definitely non-con, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Please Be careful, Sayaka made a plan, She didn't necessarily make a good plan, This really is a terrible fic, and now it's on the internet, but it was in my brain, so... sorry, truly terrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 05:09:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20633609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmeAlastrada/pseuds/AlmeAlastrada
Summary: When Leon receives a note from Sayaka asking him to come over to her room in the middle of the night to "talk" about something "just the two of us," he's expecting that to be code for "the hottest sex of his life."When Sayaka picks Leon as her target, she's expecting a little make-out session, followed by a simple murder.When he wants to get down to business right away, Sayaka is forced to do a lot more than she intended to get him where she wants him.





	Just the Two of Us

I invited him inside Naegi’s room with a smile. I was ready. I had a plan: Naegi and I had swapped rooms, Leon Kuwata had taken the bait, and now all I had to do was… kill him. A part of me felt really terrible about my plan, almost sick to my stomach, but what kept me going was the sight of all my friends lying motionless on that stage. I knew what I had to do. And I would do whatever it took.  
  
“So,” Leon raised his eyebrows, self-satisfied, “you wanted to… talk to me, huh? Just the two of us.”  
  
“Yeah.” I said, pasting a secretive smile on my face. I grabbed his hand and pulled him into the room. I was going to lead him to the bed, get him on his back, make out with him a little bit and then grab the kitchen knife I’d hidden under the pillow and stab him. Then I would switch the nameplates in the morning and tell Naegi it was self defense and he would support me. He promised he’d do anything to keep me safe.  
  
Everything was going according to plan — that is until halfway down the hallway, he grabbed my waist, turned me around, and pulled me against his body. I gasped — I hadn’t anticipated him being so forward so quickly, but it didn’t change my plans, I just needed to find a moment to move things to the bed so that I could get the knife.  
  
“You know what? I always knew the sweet little girl act was just that — an act.” He put his hand on my cheek, tilting my head to look at him.  
  
“Oh yeah?” I was so nervous, but I couldn’t let him see, so I tried to look him in the eye confidently, “how could you tell?”  
  
“You girls are all the same,” his right hand was sliding from my waist to my hip to the hem of my skirt, “you act all sweet and innocent,” he pushed his hand up under my skirt and grabbed my ass. I tensed, not expecting the forcefulness of his movement. He grinned, “but what you really want,” in one quick movement, his hand released my ass, slid around my body, slipped under my panties and cupped my… my… No one had ever touched me there before. I shut my eyes tight. His words were whispered directly into my ear, I could feel his breath, as he said, “what you really want is for someone to fuck you.”  
  
I jerked backwards, instinctively trying to get away from him, but he pushed forward, following me. I felt the wall behind me. I was losing control of this situation, and it was happening fast. I knew I was no match for him physically, of course. That’s why my plan had been to distract him, make out with him a little, and then stab him, but I didn’t expect for him to be so forceful so quickly. Usually when I picked a boy to fool around with, they were so shocked that a famous idol was paying attention to them that they were grateful for whatever I would give them and wouldn’t dare to ask for more. I looked into his eyes and they didn’t look grateful, they looked dangerous. He leaned over me, one hand still on my waist, holding me in place, one hand still inside the front of my panties. He started to move his hand against me and I shut my eyes again. “Tell me you want me to fuck you," he ordered.  
  
“I —“ I started, but the words got caught in my throat. I didn’t want him. I didn’t want him to touch me at all. I wanted to go back in time just an hour and be safe in my room alone. I wanted to see Naegi’s reassuring smile, hear him tell me that he wanted me to be safe. But I was already in too deep, so I swallowed hard and forced the words out. “I — I want you to… to fuck me.”  
  
He pulled his hand out from my panties and placed it back to my waist pulling me in for an aggressive kiss. Now things were back on track, I could work with this, just so long as I could get him to the bed. I kissed him back with all the passion I could muster, my hands in his hair and tried to pull myself toward the bed. I could still do this. But Leon was biting my lower lip, his hips pinning me against the wall and each of his feet outside of mine, ensuring that I wasn’t able to go anywhere. His hands were pushing underneath my shirt, and up my stomach, up my ribs, to my breasts. He gave them one hard squeeze on top of the bra, before reaching his hands around my back and struggling with the clasp of my bra. It was almost endearing. Maybe this aggressive posturing was just an act!  
  
I put a hand on his cheek, breaking the kiss to murmur, “it’s okay, we don’t have to —“ but then I felt the bra release, suddenly loose against my chest. His hands were already at the hem of my shirt before I realized what had happened and he was nipping at my neck. I felt my breath hitch as he bit a particularly tender spot. And his hands were still pushing my shirt up in their relentless climb up my body. Then, they were underneath my bra, squeezing my breasts. I felt Leon sigh against my neck. I tensed again, unable to speak. He was pressing my bra up until it had flipped up against my collarbone and he pressed my breasts together staring at them as if they weren’t even attached to a person.  
  
And then his mouth was on them in a frenzy - he took a nipple into his mouth, roughly biting it. “Hey!” I squeaked, but he wasn’t listening. He sucked on one nipple while rolling the other one between two of his fingers - then suddenly he pinched it — hard — and I felt my hips buck against him, pressing into the bulge in his pants, against my will. He felt it, and he stopped suddenly. My heart dropped. He looked up at me, face flushed with ego.  
  
“I knew you wanted it.” He purred. I shivered. He cupped my breast in his hand and kissed the nipple gently. I tensed again, trying not to pull away. He could feel how uncomfortable I was, I knew he could, but he didn’t seem to care. “Perfection.” I wanted to vomit. He slid his hands down my body to my skirt again. “Only one thing better.” He pulled my skirt up before I could say a word. “Of course you would wear cute little pink panties.”  
  
His fingers slowly probed their way underneath the waistband on my panties to touch me. I shakily whispered in a last ditch effort to get my plan back on track, “why don’t we move this to the -“ but his fingers had found their way to my entrance and one pressed itself inside me. I’d never even put my own fingers in there and a whimper escaped me.  
  
“No. I’m going to take you right here. And then I’m going to take you again on the floor. And then I’m going to take you again on your bed. And then I’m going to take you again in your bathroom. And I’m not going to stop. I’m gonna make you scream — and no one will hear because these walls are soundproofed. I’m going to pull down these cute little pink panties — “ a cold rush of air as my panties were roughly pulled down — “and fuck you until you don’t even remember your own name.” He was staring at my… my pussy. Staring right at it. Memorizing every detail. His finger pulled out of me and he spread me open, feeling every millimeter of my most private area. I wanted to scream. I wanted to push his hand away. But all of this would be for nothing if I didn’t get him onto the bed — so I could stab him in the heart with the kitchen knife I had hidden under the pillow. He dropped to his knees to get a better look at me and I stared at the ceiling and repeated my plan in my head over and over. Kitchen knife under the pillow. Kitchen knife under the pillow. Kitchen knife under the —  
  
The tears started prickling at the corners of my eyes as I felt his hot breath on me, but they didn’t fall until his mouth made contact. His tongue probed my folds, licked up and down me, dipped inside of me, and I wasn’t sure if my body was betraying me again or if his tongue was making me wet. “You taste so good,” his lips buzzed against me and I let out a sob. He pressed my hips against the wall and pushed my legs apart as he explored and I let my head fall into my hands trying to hide my tears. I thought it couldn’t get worse than this. But then he ran his tongue across a spot that made my hips buck again. He moaned into my pussy and ran his tongue over the spot again, and I felt a pressure inside of me. It felt good. I hated it. He started drawing little circles with his tongue over the spot, flicking it back and forth, sucking it into his mouth, and I started feeling my muscles tense and quiver. I tried to remind myself that this isn’t what I wanted - that this wasn’t the plan but my legs were twitching and Leon pulling me against him, a hand on each cheek of my ass, my pussy in his mouth, and it felt good, god it felt like I was going to burst. Tears were streaming down my face as I just tried to remind myself to breathe. It seemed to last forever. I leaned against the wall for support. I looked down at him and he was looking at me with that hungry look in his eyes. And I realized that there was nothing I could do, that he wasn’t going to stop, and I stopped fighting it. My breaths came shorter and faster and every muscle in my body tensed harder than they ever had and I felt a wave of release wash over me, then I tensed again and another smaller wave, and another, and I let out a high pitched moan pushing at his head. “Please, I — I can’t, I —“  
  
And mercifully, his mouth was off of me. I closed my eyes and relaxed against the wall. But then his breath on my face, “Told you I’d make you scream.” And then his tongue was in my mouth and I could taste myself on him and it made me want to vomit all over again. This disgusting boy had touched me, and done something to me, had taken something precious and vulnerable that I didn’t even realize I’d been saving inside myself.  
His fingers were on my pussy again and I pushed against his chest. “I can’t - no more -“  
  
But he was unmoved, solid, pressing me against the wall again, “Seriously? But it’s time for the main event.”  
  
“Let’s — “ my body was loose and tired and sweaty, “Let’s just sit on the bed and talk for a minute okay? Let me… put myself together.”  
  
“I made you feel so good and you aren’t going to repay me.”  
  
“I — I didn’t ask for -“  
  
“You invited me over didn’t you. You — you want it. You’re just scared.” His finger pressed inside me again and I could feel his other hand unzipping his jeans. “That’s it you’re just scared.”  
  
“I am! I’m… I’m scared, Leon. Please, just — “ I felt something large and hard pressing against me.  
  
Leon shushed me and smiled. He pressed it against my entrance. “We’ll do it quick. Like ripping off a bandaid. Nothing to be scared of. It’ll be good, just relax. ” He whispered into my ear.  
  
“Please!” But he was pressing inside me and I was so wet and it was my own fault and he was pressing further and further in. I started crying again, my head against Leon’s chest. He let out a low moan as he filled me all the way up and I felt his body flush against mine, the whole of his member inside me. Then he pulled out a little bit and his breath hitched.  
  
“You… you feel — “ he plunged himself inside me again and moaned louder. I pushed against him and tried to get him off me but he was so much stronger and I didn’t have any where to go. Only smooth wall behind me and him in front of me. He held me in place as he thrust in and out of me. His hands roamed my body, touching every bit of me that he could reach. He pulled back and stared at himself, watching the way it pressed inside of me. “You’re so warm.” I went limp. There was nothing I could do. I wasn’t sure how long that went on. My mind wasn’t inside my body anymore. It was like I was outside, watching Leon thrust into the limp, doll-version of Sayaka over and over. Then he let me go just a little bit, trying to turn me around, presumably to take me from behind — and it was like the movement woke me up. I slipped out of his grasp and made a beeline for the bed.  
  
He chased after me, and I dove for the pillow, for the knife under the pillow. I wasn’t going to distract him. I wasn’t going to lull him into a false sense of security and then kill him.  
  
I was going to stab the knife into his heart over and over until those hungry eyes went dim and he wouldn’t be able to remember the feeling of my flesh under his fingers, under his tongue, around his cock.  
  
His hand is on my shoulder when my fingers close around the knife. I whip around and he jerks away. “Hey now,” his hands fly into the air, “there’s no need for any of that.”  
  
“Don’t come any closer.”  
  
“Let’s just talk about this.”  
  
“No!”  
  
“You… you never said no… you said you wanted it, you said!”  
  
I lunged at him with all my strength and he leapt out of the way. It took me a moment to get my balance back and when I lunged at him again he was holding Naegi’s golden katana. It made my teeth rattle as the metal of the knife hit the sheath. The knife fell out of my hands and I didn’t have time to grab it before Leon swung the katana at me. I put my hands up to shield myself and the katana slammed against my wrist, white hot pain searing through my hand and arm. I screamed and Leon took a step back. My brain was blank, the only thing I could think of was getting away, so I ran for the bathroom. He tried to block me, but I pushed my way past him and slammed the door behind me.  
  
“Maizono! Maizono, come on, come out of there and let’s just talk!” He jiggled the doorknob, but he didn’t know the trick to get in so it wouldn’t open.  
  
“No!” I screamed, leaning my body weight against the door just in case, “No! I don’t want to see your face ever again! You —!”  
  
“Come on, I didn’t — “  
  
“Get out! Get out, get out, get out!”  
  
There was silence outside the door and I thought he might have left. Fixing my clothes, I touched the door handle — if I could just get out and lock the door. But then I heard slashes and smashes. He was trying to break in. I jumped away from the doorknob like it was on fire. I hid in the bathroom and slid to the floor, holding my wrist and crying. “I didn’t want — I just wanted to — “  
Outside the door Leon exploded, “so you write a note acting like you want me and then when I get here you pull a knife on me — for what?! So you can kill me and say it was self defense?! That I’m some kind of pervert?!”  
  
“Get out,” I sobbed.  
  
“How dare you! I liked you! You were — ugh! I can’t — I can’t believe this is happening! I — This is so STUPID — I — “ He howled and slashed against the door a few more times. “Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!”  
  
The noises outside the room continued for a while and I sat there on the floor of Naegi’s shower. I didn’t know what to do.  
  
The room went silent for while, but after the last time I’d thought about leaving, I didn’t dare move. It had been at least a few minutes of silence, I started to think that maybe I really could get up and leave, lock the door, get my knife, something. But that’s when I heard the clink of metal on metal. “Leon?” I called out. But there was no answer. Just more clinks and scratches.  
  
I was so afraid.  
  
Then, the door opened. Leon was standing in the doorway. I stood up. “Please, Leon. Let’s just both forget this ever happened. No one has to know. Please.”  
  
“I’m really sorry, Maizono. I didn’t mean to hurt you, I really didn’t. I thought — I thought you wanted — but… you wanted to kill me didn’t you?”  
  
“I did. I did, but I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry.”  
  
He was standing close to me. I quivered. Was he going to touch me again? Would I have to have sex with him again?  
  
He closed his eyes and swallowed. And that’s when I noticed the knife.  
  
“Please, don’t — “ I didn’t feel him stab me at first, I just felt the wetness of my blood soaking my shirt.  
  
The pain hit me as I slid against the wall back to the floor. Bright pink blood was pouring out of me and starting to pool on the floor.  
  
“I’m so sorry.” He muttered as I gasped for breath.  
  
I dipped my finger in the blood and started to write.


End file.
